


She's A Rainbow

by shessocold



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexuality, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Happy, Happy Sex, Kissing, Making Out, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shessocold/pseuds/shessocold
Summary: Tonks likes Lupin a lot.





	She's A Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> @YouBlitheringIdiot I'M SORRY I'M SORRY

The first time she kisses him, Remus is taken completely by surprise.

It happens in the hallway of his cottage, just as he's bending down to hug her goodnight. Tonks kisses him full on the mouth, briefly, softly, and then she stands there looking at him with an inquiring grin on her pretty heart-shaped face. 

“Are you sure about this?” he asks, stupidly, two fingers lifted to his lower lip as if to check that the kiss really happened. 

“I thought it was really obvious,” she says, and she does have a point. They have been spending a great deal of time alone together lately, but Remus – seeing as she's young and hilarious and beautiful and he's a pathetic middle-aged wreck of a man – never realized that she could be harbouring romantic feeling towards him. “Oh man, I should have asked. Remus, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have–” 

She trips over her own shoelace and for a second she's flailing wildly. Remus catches her around the waist and helps her steady herself. She's blushing violently. 

“No need to put yourself in danger to catch my eye,” he jokes, his arm still around her waist. Her eyes are dark and beautiful, her lips parted slightly in what he now recognizes as anticipation. He sees no reason not to, so he cups her lovely cheek with his free hand and he kisses her properly. 

** 

He doesn't think about the fact that she's related to Sirius (distantly, he reminds himself, trying to ease his own discomfort) until he sees the triumphant smile she shoots at him when she finally manages to undo his belt. They don't look much alike – he supposes Tonks takes after her father's side of the family – but in that moment the resemblance is so strong that Remus feels the blood draining from his face. 

“Something wrong?” she asks, her smile faltering. 

“No, no,” he reassures her, quickly. “It's just – it has been a long time.” 

“Really? How come?” 

“Well, you see, for one thing there's the whole lycanthropy business...” he begins, endeared by the sceptical look on her face. “All considered, it's not every day that beautiful women throw themselves – quite literally, in your case – at me.” 

She makes a face. 

“But you're handsome! And a laugh! Who cares if you turn into a wolf once a month?” 

“Well, to be perfectly honest, I do, a bit,” he says, in a deadpan tone, and she looks horrified. 

“Remus, I'm so sorry, I'm awful...” 

“I was joking! I'm sorry – it was just too good a setup for me to pass on – I'm sorry – I was joking, Nymphadora, really!” 

“Oh, don't call me that,” she says, grimacing slightly. “I really do prefer Tonks.” 

“I can't call you Tonks while you have your hand down my pants.” 

“Well, you'd better, or I'll stop.” 

** 

She has a lovely body. Strong legs, beautiful hips, glorious breasts with the most perfect little rosy nipples – the left one pierced by a tiny silver bar. She doesn't wear a bra. Remus looks at her – standing in just her underwear in his shabby little bedroom, looking at him like she thinks he's some sort of great prize – and he can't believe his luck. 

“You're so fucking beautiful,” he tells her, in awe. 

“Hurry up,” she says, almost losing her balance as she takes her knickers off. Her pubic hair is the same brilliant shade of hot pink as the hair on her head. “I want you inside me.” 

Remus swallows. 

“Very well,” he says, getting rid of his sweater and then of his shirt. Tonks looks at his scars and she doesn't say anything or let her expression change at all, and Remus feels a powerful surge of affection for her. “Come here, beautiful,” he tells her, taking her hand to draw her closer. They kiss standing up in front of the bed, her warm arms wrapped tightly around him, his erection pressing against her flat stomach from inside his undone trousers. She moans softly. 

“Remus, please,” she begs, looking up at him with her lovely heavily lidded eyes. He throws her on the bed. She grins and settles back against his pillow, her legs spread, two fingers inside herself. Remus steps out of his trousers, yanks his underwear down, crawls on top of her. She takes her fingers out, grabs his cock, guides it inside herself. Her other hand is on his backside, slapping it, urging him to go faster, and he thrusts into her, completely lost in the moment, her litany of swears and moans and pants the only other thing that matters, and he feels her come under him, and he's about to when – 

“Pull out!” she shouts, her eyes wide, pushing him away. “Pull out!” 

Remus manages, just barely, and he comes on her belly instead. 

“What the hell?” he asks, befuddled. 

“I forgot I'm not on potions anymore,” she confesses, sheepishly. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry...” 

“It's nothing,” says Remus, letting himself fall down on the mattress next to her. “Next time try not to give me a heart attack, though, if you can.” he adds, grinning at the ceiling. 

“Sorry,” she says again. 

He smiles at her. 

“Tonks,” he says, kissing the fingers of her left hand one by one, “will you stop apologising so much?”

**Author's Note:**

> As much as Wolfstar is my true OTP forever, I really like Tonks, so have some Remadora I guess. This is just a little thing but I might write more of this story if there's interest. :)
> 
> (Nothing can convince me of the fact that Teddy Lupin doesn't own his existence to his parents fucking up contraception somehow, btw, so it makes sense to me that they'd be quite messy on their first time together -- use condoms, kids)


End file.
